We have previously identified autoantibodies to interferon gamma in patients in northern Thailand who have disseminated nontuberculous mycobacterial infections. We have also shown that blood bank donors do not have these autoantibodies. This last year we have passed the protocol and developed the infrastructure in Thailand to execute this project. In addition, we have identified sites in Taiwan and other sites in Thailand at which these cases are diagnosed. We have confirmed the presence of anti-interferon gamma autoantibodies in multiple subjects from the various sites. We have also identified a population with autoantibodies and thymoma, a form of thymic cancer. We have developed the local laboratory support to obtain appropriate lymphocyte counts and plasma samples and cytokine stimulations for shipment to the NIH for analysis.